Augenblick
by Sylvestris
Summary: Lucius und Narcissa ganz privat.


Augenblick

Seine Eltern waren vom Spaziergang zurückgekommen und hatten im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin noch gemütlich Tee getrunken. Draco fand es etwas merkwürdig, dass er weder zu dem Sonntagsspaziergang noch zu dem Nachmittagstee dazu gebeten worden war.

Unschlüssig stand er in der Halle und hörte seine Eltern sich leise unterhalten. Komisch, die Stimme seines Vaters klang sonderbar. So ungewohnt herzlich und warm. Der Sohn hatte sich dazu verleiten lassen, durch einen Türspalt ins Wohnzimmer zu linsen. Sein Vater stand gerade auf, strich seinen neuen Umhang glatt und bot Naricssa seine Hand. Dracos Mutter nahm das Angebot an und lies sich aus dem Wohnzimmer führen.

Draco hatte sich schnell außer Sicht gebracht und sah nun seinem Vater nach, der einen Arm um die Taille seiner Gemahlin gelegt hatte und diese mit zuvorkommender Eleganz die Treppe hinauf begleitete.

Vor allem Vaters Blick bewog den Sohn weiter seinen Eltern nach zu schleichen. So seltsam sanfte Augen hatte Lucius selten. Aber auch der Umhang, welcher er noch nie zuvor an seinem Vater gesehen hatte, kam ihm nun doch bekannt vor. Irgendwie war heute alles anders als sonst. Kopfschüttelnd hastete der Sohn leise die Treppe hinauf.

Draco kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um seine Eltern in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwinden zu sehen. Hmm, ging es seiner Mutter nicht so gut? Oder warum zog sie sich so früh zurück. Auch sein Vater hatte sich fast überfürsorglich verhalten. Vielleicht war sie wirklich krank. Leise schlich sich Draco zu der nur angelehnten Schlafzimmertüre und schob sie etwas auf.

Lucius stand mit dem Rücken zur Türe und vollführte eine leichte Handbewegung. Nicht nur Draco bekam grosse Augen. Auch Narcissa sah sich entzückt um.

An dem Himmelbett des Paares öffneten sich plötzlich überall kleine filigrane Rosenblüten an Stellen, wo man zuvor noch gar nichts gesehen hatte.

Die Wände des Raumes verwandelten sich und man meinte, in einem unendlich großen Garten zu stehen. Grüne Hecken säumten die Wiese, auf welchem das Rosenbett stand und verschlungene Wege aus Blumen schlängelten sich zwischen den Sträuchern dahin. Jetzt legte Lucius den dünnen Seidenumhang ab und schritt auf Narcissa zu. Diese hatte gebannt die Verwandlung ihres Zimmers beobachtet. Jetzt richtet sie den Blick auf ihren Mann, der ein kleines Krönchen aus Blumen in den Händen hielt. Jede einzelne der roten Rosen war wie eine Perle so schön. Lucius musste sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben haben, aus den dutzenden Rosen im Garten die edelsten herauszusuchen und dieses Schmuckstück zu flechten. Freudig überrascht wartete sie, bis er sein herrlich duftendes Geschenk auf ihrem Kopf platziert hatte. Als leise Musik eines Walzers erklang, legte Malfoy senior ein Hand um ihre Taille und sah sein Frau an. Ein leichtes Nicken von Narcissa auf die stumme Frage und Lucius tanzte mit ihr über die Wiese.

„Du warst und bist für mich immer mehr als eine Prinzessin", murmelte Lucius. „Vor zehn Jahren wie auch heute."

„Oh ja", antwortete seine Frau. „Du warst damals schon ein heimlicher Charmeur. Und ich freue mich, dass du nicht vergessen hast, wie man eine Frau bezaubert."

Jetzt fiel Draco endlich ein, woher er den Umhang, welchen sein Vater getragen hatte, kannte. Von dem Hochzeitsfoto seiner Eltern.

Die Rosen! Nah klar, das erste Jubiläum seiner Eltern. Sie feierten die…

„…Rosenhochzeit werde ich doch nicht vergessen", meinte sein Vater eben mit einem freundlichen Zwinkern zu Narcissa.

Diese hatte sich rücklings auf das geschmückte Bett fallen lassen. „Dann hast du sicher auch Gäste eingeladen, aber hoffentlich erst zum Abend. Oder?"

Ihr Gemahl war ihr gefolgt, nickte bestätigend und setzte sich jetzt auf den Bettrand.

Traumverloren blickte Malfoy Senior seine Frau an. „Wir haben den ganzen Nachmittag für uns alleine."

Er öffnete die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes als wäre ihm plötzlich warm, dann stützte er sich mit einer Hand auf der Matratze ab. Wenig später hob Narcissa ihre Arme.

Worauf er seinen Kopf neigte und ihr erlaubte ihm sein Haarband zu lösen. Langsam beugte er sich weiter vor, seine blonden Haare fielen wie ein Schleier um sein Gesicht und umrahmten es in goldenem Glanz.

Narcissa seufzte glücklich und streichelte ihren Mann sanft über die Wange.

Es war ein wundervoller Anblick, als Lucius sie liebevoll anlächelte, genießerisch die Augen schloss und seinen Kopf an ihre streichelnde Hand schmiegte.

Gefühlvoll erwiderten seine Finger die Liebkosung und kurz darauf liess er sich von Narcissa ganz auf das Himmelbett ziehen. Leise Kosenamen murmelnd legte er sich entspannt neben seine liebe Frau.

Eine Hand glitt unter ihren Rock, während die andere auf seinem Hosenbund ruhte. Doch bevor sie sich daran machten, die traute Zweisamkeit zu geniessen, vollführte er eine Handbewegung Richtung Türe. Diese schloss sich mit einem leisen Klicken vor der neugierigen Nase Dracos und sperrte ihn von dem weiteren Geschehen aus.


End file.
